Noxubee County, Mississippi
Noxubee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,545. Its county seat is Macon. The name is derived from the Choctaw word nakshobi meaning to stink. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 45 * Mississippi Highway 14 * Mississippi Highway 21 * Mississippi Highway 39 Adjacent counties *Lowndes County (north) *Pickens County, Alabama (east) *Sumter County, Alabama (southeast) *Kemper County (south) *Winston County (west) *Oktibbeha County (northwest) National protected area *Noxubee National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 11,545 people residing in the county. 71.6% were Black or African American, 27.1% White, 0.2% Asian, 0.2% Native American, 0.4% of some other race and 0.5% of two or more races. 0.8% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 12,548 people, 4,470 households, and 3,222 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 5,228 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 69.30% Black, 29.49% White, 0.15% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.37% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 1.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,470 households out of which 35.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.00% were married couples living together, 24.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 25.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.77 and the average family size was 3.36. In the county the population was spread out with 30.70% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 19.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 90.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $22,330, and the median income for a family was $27,312. Males had a median income of $25,008 versus $17,636 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,018. About 29.20% of families and 32.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 43.60% of those under age 18 and 25.30% of those age 65 or over. Education Noxubee County is within the service area of the East Mississippi Community College system."CATALOG 2007-09, eastms.edu. 3 (3/147); retrieved March 1, 2011. The system offers classes in the Macon Extension at Noxubee County High School in Macon.CATALOG 2007-09, eastms.edu, 10 (10/147); retrieved on March 1, 2011. Recent news In 2005, the U.S. Department of Justice began an investigation and the following year filed suit under the Voting Rights Act alleging that the chairman of the Noxubee County Democratic Party, Ike Brown, had conspired to orchestrate "relentless racial discrimination" against white voters. On August 27, 2007, the Court entered a remedial order in United States v. Brown (S.D. Miss) On Friday, June 29, 2007 U.S. District Judge Tom S. Lee ruled that Mississippi's Noxubee County Democratic Party leader, Ike Brown (a twice-convicted felon), in conjunction with the Noxubee Democratic Executive Committee, had "manipulated the political process in ways specifically intended and designed to impair and impede participation of white voters and to dilute their votes". The 104-page opinion held that the Voting Rights Act is a colorblind statute and protects all voters from racial discrimination, regardless of the race of the voter. The Court ruled that the Noxubee County Democratic Party had an illegal intent to discriminate against white voters in violation of Section 2 of the Voting Rights Act. The United States entered in a consent decree with the Noxubee County superintendent of general elections, administrator of absentee ballots, registrar, and the county government. The consent decree prohibited a wide range of discriminatory and illegal voting practices, and required these officials to report such incidents if they received information that they were continuing. This consent decree was approved by the district court and filed simultaneously with the filing of the complaint. Ike Brown boasted that he had not signed his name to anything.Court decision re Noxubee County, Mississippi voting rights, adversity.net; accessed November 23, 2014. Communities City *Macon (county seat) Towns *Brooksville *Shuqualak Unincorporated communities *Bigbee Valley *Gholson *Mashulaville *Paulette *Prairie Point See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Noxubee County, Mississippi *Noxubee National Wildlife Refuge References Category:Noxubee County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1833 establishments in Mississippi Category:Settlements established in 1833